This program was initiated to obtain in quantity homogenous populations of cells that possess transport properties of interest to the nephrologist. Cell lines currently in continuous culture will be surveyed for transport properties and responses to hormones and drugs similar to those of renal tubules. In addition to the established cell lines, we will attempt to start primary culture of cells from different segments of the rabbit nephron and from the toad urinary bladder.